Eros Turannos
by Beachbabe010
Summary: In reality, he was just a dark, quiet boy with many secrets. Perhaps this is what makes him so alluring. He was a mystery ready to be solved, and every girl secretly wanted to be his Nancy Drew. TWOxSHOT


A/N- I know I have many stories to update (and I will soon). This story is based off of a poem I found in my Lit book. Just so you know, this is a TWO SHOT. So there will be exactly two chapters. Both of which I have already written. I will post the next chapter very quickly if you review!

It is _Eros Turannos, by Edwin Arlington Robinson. (1869-1935)_

SO enjoy.

* * *

_She fears him and will always ask_

_What fated her to choose him;_

The cool winter's breeze caressed her face, a touch so soft, so tender it reminded her of him. She was sitting alone on the cold bench, absentmindedly running her manicured fingers across their initials engraved on the left side.

It stood out amongst all the other inscriptions, their own initials set in purple, rather than black or brown. One would say it didn't belong, that it was so different from the normal standard that it shouldn't be there, or even exist at all.

It was a symbol of their relationship, one that was so detested by many.

_She meets in his engaging mask_

_All reasons to refuse him;_

Their eyes meet while he walks over to her. He walks confidently over dressed in a black polo and dark jeans. This is what she lacks in their relationship, confidence. Hers was so easily marred by those around her, her strength crushed by their open judgements. His dangerous brown eyes smolder hers and her palms begin to sweat. She wasn't suppose to be here, to be with him.

But she was.

_But what she meets and what she fears_

_Are less than the downward years,_

_Drawn slowly to the foamless weirs_

_Of age, were she to loose him._

They were from two different worlds, and with these different worlds came different social obligations, different rules - but above all- different _expectations._She the popular queen-bee, the one with a perfect reputation, perfect grades, perfect _everything. _She was expected to graduate top of her class, go to Yale, marry someone like Derrick Harrington and live happily ever after. Blah-Blah-Blah.

She didn't want that crystallized model of a perfect life, surprisingly enough. She wanted him, and secretly he was the only thing she would ever want.

_Between a blurred sagacity_

_That once had power to sound him,_

_And Love, that will not let him be_

_The Judas that she found him,_

This is where it all started, this forlorn bench set atop coarse soil.

The smell of evergreen pine trees constantly hung in the air, the sun rarely penetrating through their thick branches. She would often steal away to this spot, temporarily escaping the life, and the people, that would forever suffocate her. She would be sitting there alone when he would arrive. They would speak for awhile, and then he would leave. They found that the other was so different than they were at school. They each put up walls around their true feelings and personalities.

At school, he had always kept to himself. A sinister look was permanently etched on his face. People were afraid of him, they would spread gossip and lies- giving him the reputation of a drug addict, a criminal, a freak, a recluse. The story would always differ from group to group.

In reality, he was just a dark, quiet boy with many secrets. Perhaps this is what makes him so alluring. He was a mystery ready to be solved, and every girl secretly wanted to be his Nancy Drew.

_A sense of ocean and old trees_

_Envelopes and allures him_

She was surprised when she found herself falling in love with him, shocked when he told her that he felt the same. Love is a funny thing, it can take two different people with two completely different lives and bind them together by just one emotion. Every touch, every kiss, every passing look, it all felt so _right. _Her classmates didn't fell the same way. They were always judging them, pointing fingers. She just couldn't take it anymore, so they decided to meet in secret. The world around them saw them as Massie Block and Joshua Hotz, the queen bee and the bad boy, no longer together. They saw themselves as Massie and Josh, a boy and a girl that were completely in love.

This didn't mean that they met secretly every day when nobody was looking. Sometimes it took days, _weeks_, before they got to see each other again. Like right now, it has been five weeks since she last felt his touch.

Her mind was shaken out of her reverie when she felt his hand come up to caress her cheek. She looked up into his dark, mysterious eyes again. He lightly smiled, dimples faintly visible on the sides of his mouth.

_Tradition, touching all he sees,_

_Beguiles and reassures him;_

"I've missed you" is what he whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He then leans in, his Polo cologne entering her nose. When his lips touch hers, all traces of doubt fade away- ready to be thought about at another day. He smiled into their kiss and brought her face closer to his. She whimpered as his tongue plunged into her mouth, dancing that familiar dance with her own. Did he know how much power he had over her with just a simple kiss? She would give anything up to feel this emotion, this _feeling_ every day for the rest of her life.

She pulls away, "I've missed you too" is all she can squeak out, her head spinning from the passion. He grins and pulls her up into his lap, attaching his mouth to hers. He then picks her up and slowly lays her on the ground and then gently lays himself on top of her.

It was there that they made love, the soft rustle of the wind blowing through the trees played like a soft song, seductive and sweet.

_And all of her doubts of what he says_

_Are dimmed with what she knows of days-_

They lay there, her head pressed against his muscled chest. They were in complete bliss, but every good thing has it's end point. She stood up and scanned the ground for her dress, and when she found it she pulled it on. Her hair blew in front of her eyes shielding the tears that were threatening to fall. She hated this, only being able to meet in secret.

"I hate this." She said, turning her back to him.

"This?" His velvety post-sex voice slurred out.

"Us, meeting in secret, only seeing each other when we are sure no one will find out ." She said.

He got up, gathering his clothes and putting them on. He went back to the bench and sat down.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?" She turned around and said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you want me to say Massie? It's you who started this, us meeting in secret." He got up and placed his hands on her hips. She stood there silently letting the tears flow down her face.

He lifted her chin up so she looked up into his eyes, "Lets end it right now, be a real couple again. I don't give a damn what everybody else thinks, and neither should you" He bent down slowly to kiss her, her doubts vanishing when his smooth lips pressed against hers.

She softly pulled away and said, "It shouldn't be that simple. "

"But it is," is what he whispered into her ear before leaning in for another kiss.

_Till even prejudice delays_

_And fades, and she secures him_

The school took it terribly, as was expected, but they didn't care what everyone else thought anymore. Because once again, they were just Massie and Josh, a boy and a girl completely in love.

After awhile, the looks, the pointing, the glares- they all died down. But, In their little world created by themselves, they had forgotten one person. The man who was hurt most of all. The boy who would stop at nothing to inact revenge. The person who now onlooked the two as they shared a tender moment by the big oak tree.

Derrick Harrington.

* * *

Review, and I will post the next chapter. (:

(Btw, this chapter only included about 3/4 of the poem. The rest of it is in the next chapter.)


End file.
